The person behind the silence
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Danny Rand has lost control and is force to fight two unknown forces for his life and mind . They crept in slowly, unnoticed by the others before it was to late. With them in charge and a tweak to his powers is he unstoppable? Can they save the only part of the real Danny that's left? And what of his past he has been hiding? Guest stars some Avengers
1. Doctor Octopus's prize

**Hi, this is my first document story of fan-fiction and there will be more, trust me. But for now let's see how this one plays out, shall we. I own nothing.(For one can only hope to own me!) Right...  
**

Hey Spidery, here! Just a heads up my fabulous jokes will be in () and I will fast forward to interesting part and pass the random parts where Danny fights with headaches, anger, and nightmares. That till whats below I didn't know existed. Enjoy, her ultimate story.

"Some warning, next time Fury would be awesome," Peter said bending over holding his stomach. "Oh come on, Webhead, that was nothing." Sam scoffed at him. "He has a point, though. Warnings goods!" Luke held his hand over his mouth. "Babies," Sam said "but why did we just get sucked 100 feet in the sky from the schoolyard. I mean I am totally fine with that but why?" "Nova's got a point. It's not every mission we're pulled from gym." Ava said looking at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "This mission was supposed to be for a later time. But now is the best time to act." All four teens grew serious. "Nova will enter from the roof. White Tiger the right. Spiderman the left. Powerman will take the front. Make a big entrance keep the guards and whomever else distracted so the rest of you can find the 'prize"" "What prize?" Spiderman asked making a face under his mask. "We've been keeping track on villain communications. On several occasions, Doctor Octopus and Taskmaster have spoken of a prize with a third unknown party. The prize was supposed to be delivered to the Doctor in a week. But he now has it. The five...-" Fury looked at them fiercely. "Where's Iron Fist?" No one had the answer. "Where is Danny?" He asked again. An alarm sounded so he went back to his orignal statement. "The four of you need to bring back the prize intact." "Do we know what it is?" Tiger asked. "No only that is very important to the Doctor and very deadly." "So a radioactive blankie," Spiderman joked. "Not what we had in mind," Fury said as he pushed them out of the helicarrier and across the street from the building where the prize is being kept.  
XXX  
Peter rubbed his head. He felt like he had been squashed. He suddenly realized where he was and what had happened to him (at least). He worried about White Tiger, Powerman and even Nova. It was complete darkness around him. Underneath him felt cold, smooth and rounded. "Ah, the spider wakes." hissed the voice of Doctor Octopus. Spiderman looked forward and saw the little man on a huge screen that covered the wall. He stood unsteadily as the his nemesis stepped out of the center view. Spiderman looked at the image in front of him. It was of Doctor Octopus surrounded by computers. His tentacles intertwining wait! Time out, is that Danny? Hanging with his arms above him an unconscious Danny Rand was flanked by the tentacles, and Taskmaster. He looked terrible and not in costume. His shirt was torn and fired. Bruises speckled his cheek and chin. His lip was bloody and his breathing rough. "Danny?" He whispered. "Ah spider do you like my prize?" the doctor hissed as one of his tentacles pushed back a strand of blonde hair out of Danny's face and the image multiplied all around him. Peter restrained from gagging and hitting something. "Let him go," Spiderman demanded. "No why would we do that?" Taskmaster said. "We've spent too much on this one." He even laughed. "You were right. No one noticed the change." What change? Peter thought back to the past three months. They had been bliss. Training was over before he knew it. Villains were staying looked up. Even Flash had laid off him. "Look the spider thinks of his bliss while neglecting our prize." Peter took the hint and focused on Danny. Training was finished early because Iron Fist broke all the training bots in what must of been bottled up anger. Flash had been on Danny instead of him and well there was this: "I said 'NO'," which is strange for Danny(to be angry, in the first place) but his eyes were glowing. (Ok, how did I miss that? )"Let him go! He is innocent," Spiderman shouted again."Free what is within your reach," Danny said, his voice was hoarse. "Danny?" Spiderman didn't know where to look or what he was talking about. "It's the tigers natural behavior to be placed first. The power of a man is measured in two ways." "Danny what are you talking about?"Spiderman begged him for an answer. "Nova has always been one step ahead of you." Danny lifted his head and added a weak and faint smile. "Quick shut him up! He's telling Spiderman where the rest are." Doc Oc shouted at Taskmaster. He then shouted at someone behind the camera. "You told me he was finished." "This one is strong. I told you his mind would not comply easily." A voice shouted back and at that Danny cringed. He eyes squeezed shut, he gritted through his teeth "Tell them not to believe it and Spiderman..." He kicked his leg out behind him. It hit a button and a door opened on the wall opposite the one Peter was looking at. "RUN!" "But Danny..." He wasn't about to leave his friend with those two. "RUN!" He said again, his eyes getting the same glow that wraps his hand in battles.


	2. Their own living hells

This time Peter listened and bolted out the door only to hear Danny scream out in pain. Peter did the next thing he could think of... hide in the janitor's closet. He squeezed his eyes shut. Prayed it's only a dream or training session gone crazy. He gulped down his prayers knowing even Fury would not go this far even in training(at least not yet). 'Focus, Peter!' And of course his two little hims are on his shoulders.(Man, you have to love my mind, huh?) The angel in him had his to say 'Focus on what Danny was saying, not on...' 'the horrible things that have happened to him.' the devil added. Spiderman shook his head, shaking off the little spiders. He looked up in clouded mirror. "Focus on Danny's words, the few things he said," he forced himself to say it loud so he seemed less insane. He let his mind shut out the image of Danny hanging there. He focused on his words(weird and foreboding, as normal). 'Free what is within your reach, it's the tigers natural behavior to be placed first, the power of a man is measured in two ways, Nova has always been one step ahead of you,' (Wait what? If anything Sam's one step behind me! =() He spun on his heel kicking the opposite wall( the door). He stared blankly into space. Cursing himself for not being smart enough to figure it out. He stared at the fire escape plan showing the three floors and in his head the light bulb came on finally. 'Nova's on this floor. But what about Powerman and White Tiger. Tiger... Tiger! Ava's here and... power of a man Powerman... idiot... Luke on second and Ava first floor. But who first?' His question was then answered with this scream: DANNY! DANNY... "Nova!" he busted out of the door and on to ceiling. He followed the scream. He kicked in the thin metal to find Nova facing him kneeling on the ground. The color was drained from his face, his brown eyes widened from shock. His breathing rapid, and the eyes locked on empty ground. "Buckethead," No response, no movement, no acknowledgement of presence. "Nova..." Peter knelt trying to get in the boy's line of sight. "No, Danny... I am sorry... I didn't mean it... I am so so so sorry... please come back...," "Nova, it's not really..." Nothing but more silence. He tried again with a slap to the face. (So much fun!) "Danny... Peter?" Another slap. "Snap out of it. We need to save the others. It's not real. I'm sure Danny is... fine." But the word fell flat. Sam held his breath but nodded slowly. Finding Powerman and White Tiger was the easy part. Dragging them both out of the rooms was hard part. They were both muttering something. Luke: I wasn't strong enough. Ava: Danny... I sorry... Danny... I didn't know it was you. She was the hardest. Crying and there was no stopping the tears. When they made it of the building, she placed a clothed hand on the cold stone. She could see the very breath she was trying to catch. It had grown dark over the only-God-knows hours they were in the very building that stood parallel to the four young heroes that locked eyes with the ground, consumed in their thoughts. The only sound was the screen of John Jameson sending even more chilling words down the spines. "Seventeen year old business head of Rand Industries Daniel Rand was taken over twenty-four hours ago and less than twelve hours ago this video was sent to every person in New York.

_Danny's head was down, breathing rough, blood covered his lips. "Say it." a masked stood beside him and many crates and boxes. Danny's eyes shot up, "NO," He said it loud and slow. The kidnapper nod to the camera and waves of blue electricity shot through Danny. He screamed, shutting his eyes, lunging forward against the thick rope bounds. "No," weaker this time. "Do it or died," the man said pulling Danny to face him by his hair. He let go and Danny eyed the camera. "My name is Danny Rand and if you want me to died the bar has been raised. If you wish that I live give these gentlemen 2 million dollars. And we'll see who wins." _


	3. Danny dies three times ?

"What happened in there?" Fury was only answered by silence. They had unmasked and sat in their meeting room, strange silence was formed by strange and terrifying thoughts. All Peter heard was Danny's screams. Ava stared at her claws in despair seeing his blood cover them. Luke's ears rushed with the sounds of growling and the cries of grieving parents telling him what he had let happen. Sam felt the cold wind in his face as he watched him fall. Sam sent a gulp down his increasingly dry throat before only uttering "Danny... he's..." quietly but not unheard. "Dead," Luke and Ava whispered. Both staring out into nothingness. "What?" Peter was lost. What he had seen was live, Danny looked out at him. "He's dead, Parker because I killed him!" Ava stood and shouted suddenly, turning her back to her teammates that had trusted her with their lives. "No, it was all my fault. I caused him to jump." Nova banged his head on his helmet in utter despair. Trying not the cry. "I did it. His parents told me that. I wasn't strong enough to hold them all off." Luke spoke over Sam behind his hands. "I'm lost. The last I saw of Danny he was... alive." Peter sunk down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not possible I watched him died." Ava spun back around to face Peter. "So did I..." Sam raised his head and Luke lowered his hands. Silence. Silence. "He said not to believe it." Peter said needing to end the silence. Nothing but more silence. "Danny said 'Tell them not to believe it,'!" He shouted, throwing the closest thing in his reach, a chair.

After that they were seperated to tell what happen.  
_ Nova_  
He woke up on the roof with a raging headache. He stood, looked out at the darken sky. 'How long was I out?' He shivered before seeing a figure hunched over watching the grand lights of the New York nightlife. It was Danny, the wind blew his hair. "Hey Danny," "Nova, the time is now right," "Whatever, you say man," "I want to thank you for telling me what was right for the world," Danny stepped up completely staring at the ground. "Wait what?" "Something in me always told me I was never meant to survive. I was never meant to have the power of the Iron Fist. You said yourself I was just a pushover, so it's time I push over the world." Sam stood, staring at Danny as he fell. He ran finally to side. It was like watching something in slow motion yet you cannot stop it. Sam flew down to him and stayed there until the stinging started in his cheek.  
_ Powerman_  
He awoke to the sounds of growling and screaming. Straight to his feet. He saw wolves crowding the screamer. He tried to pulled the beasts away to no avail. Soon the dogs departed and he shook in his boots falling to his knees a few feet from Danny. Before he could react a woman runs to Danny and holds him. She was beautiful with her long blonde hair. "Danny, DANNY, DANNY, wake up, WENDALL!" "What it it, dear?... Oh god Danny DANNY," A man roughly the same age as her ran to her side, snow fell and crushed around their feet. She began to sob. He looked at Danny to him and shout "Why couldn't you have stopped them? You just let them take our boy!"  
_ White Tiger_  
She slashed her claws with such rage, forcing herself to get it right this time. In the darkness something falls limp on feet. She saw the hand first as she stared down at Danny. Blood pools out as she does. Slowly and with much fear she turn him to face her. Claw marks cut through his shirt and toros. She tried to stop the bleeding. "It's not perfect until it's not," Danny said to her breathlessly. She felt his pulse stop as closed his eyes one finally time. Tears broke through their shields.


	4. Battle for mind and body

Nick Fury cursed either not noticing or caring that he was around what he considered to be children. After hearing the stories the four heroes gave he was plain out angry. He doesn't want to think of what they were shown or what might really be happening to Danny. "Ok first we need to eliminate the impossibilities of your stories being a trick." Fury regained his leadership quickly. "How?" Peter wore an all too serious face. He gave them all the files on Iron Fist. They read the pale white pages that were tucked into the tan folder with much surprise. Sam actually read the file. There was so much about Danny that they just didn't know. He never told them his parents were dead or that he was the head of Rand Industries or that Danny had been kidnapped forty-five times before this one. "That is why we promised Danny in his contract that we would wait forty-eight hours before S.H.I.E.L.D would intervene if Danny went missing." "He knew he would be kidnapped?" Sam put the file down. "Yes but he has been able to free himself in the past." Fury said with a sigh. That the moment a young agent ran up to Fury, definitely afraid of him, "Sir... Iron Fist has been spotted under the North Park Highway overpass." Fury nodded and the agent relaxed and then ran off. "Go and talk to him," Fury gave the order as they remasked and bolted for the door.

Peter let's go of his web and Sam lands softly a few yards away from the figure of Danny leaning his back and left bare foot against a one of the pillars, his head down and eyes closed. Luke stopped "What are we going to say?" "Yeah, it's not like we can just go up to him and ask if we watched him die or not." Sam said while looking at his teammates which blocked the view of Danny as the debated what to do and say. He saw his chance to take the helmet and took it. As silent as the night itself seemed he strolled over, his eyes still closed just following the sounds of angry whispers. He was a good inch taller but was hidden darkness. Sam did not feel it at first but the sudden breeze that the back of his neck caught his attention. He twirled around to see three things and was not sure which was more frightening to see: Danny with his helmet, Danny's eyes glowing like his fist does, and his fist with the same glow coming towards him. He didn't waste time in going grabbing Peter's wrist and with the iron grip breaks his web-shooter. Suddenly the cora spread over his entire frame. His face showed no expression and gave no hint at to what he was doing. He chopped the other wrist breaking the other web-shooter and kicked Peter with his iron foot. None of Danny's thoughts went through his mind but cruel voice hissed "Two Down" as he tried to fight fighting his team. Ava lunged at him only to have him take a step to the side. She stood quickly to see him holding up the key to her powers and then his fist. He turned to Luke. "You can't stop me that easily," Luke ran at him and Danny jumped over him, turned and kicked him in the middle of his back. Luke watched Danny put on Sam's helmet and a blue aura surrounds the outside of the yellow one and two blasts later he was down. Peter, Sam and Ava regained concessions once more to fight the master of material arts that was laced with iron. It ended with Danny screaming 'no' and crawling at his scalp.


	5. Attacking the Avengers

**Hey thank you guys for the reviews and wereguirdan I wasn't planing on pairing Danny with anyone but maybe Harry. I was only planing on one pairing, Hawkeye and Black Panther. (I don't care about Strom or Black Widow) They are my two favorite Avengers and I thought I could work it in somehow. By the way in this Captain America is fresh out of frozen so he is still stuck in the past and hasn't been through the whole Scroll thing. Iron Man has not been on Ultimate Spiderman but Thor has in this... *_* WHALE!... I'm sorry! To the story: (I own nothing!) *_* BABY WHALE! I'll stop...**

****"Ok remind me never to piss off Danny, again." Peter said poking at one of his many bruises Iron Fist left him.  
"We cannot rule out that it may not have been Danny," Fury's voice was grim and tired. It had been a day since Iron Fist had attacked the team and two days since Danny had been taken. Something had happened in those twenty-four hours besides what was shown the team. But what? What was Danny being put through and why? Fury sighed in frustration and left the team was in infirmary. Then Peter got a call from Harry, who had really bad timing.  
"Harry?"  
"Pete, my dad tried to kill Danny!"  
"What?"  
"He gave money to the kidnappers' kill account. He may have even paid them in the first place."  
"No Harry. Your dad wouldn't do that."  
"Did you know Pete that Vemon... I attacked Danny three times." His cracked and it wasn't just bad reception.  
"Harry that was Vemon not you,"  
"Yeah whatever. Just thought you should know. Maybe you could tell Spiderman. I got to go, Peter." And with that he hung up and the alarm went off with a "The Avengers' mansion is being attacked." Fury was in moments later with orders.

The Black Panther leaned his shoulder against the doorway as he stared at what he called his best friend.  
"Clint, please talk to me,"  
"This coming from Mister Silent over here," Hawkeye put his arms behind his head and a scowl on his face.  
"Clint, I-"  
"Just save it T'challa," Clint wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, so he snapped at him.  
The Panther sighed, knowing how stubborn his friend could be.  
"He'll come around my friend," Thor said with a cheerful nod as Panther strolled into the main room. That's when it happened but unaware of their teammates distress the King and Prince continued their conversation.

First was Iron Man. One iron punch to the arch reactor was all it took. Second was Captain America. He took some more work but fell unconscious after several hits. Danny was fighting it. If were up to his captors, they would all be dead. Third were the Hulk and Wasp. The Wasp was easy and Iron Fist calmed Hulk back into Banner. Fourth was Hawkeye. One strike to the back of the head after the bow and arrows were broken. Fifth was Thor and then the Panther. That was remarkable.

Thor had his hammer swinging, confused for he had fought beside his attacker. Had he not? He sense more. Iron Fist was engulfed in his cora and then suddenly screamed in what must have been horrifying pain as he crumbled to the ground. The god felt the presence of the young hero he fought beside and the presence of someone he had fought. Thor swooped down to Danny's side. "Make it stop," Danny's soft foreboding voice came out jagged and pleading. Thor could see the fighting on his face. Weakness took away his color and his eyes fought to stay a clear blue. Danny stopped his pleading knowing his freedom would be short. He turned to face the god. His warning was clear. "Warn the Panther!" He fell limp against the marble floor. His clothes torn and he was bloody.  
"Fight on my young friend." Thor lifted him and carried him off away from the mansion and returned as the other started to wake and Powerman, Spiderman, White Tiger and Nova arrived to find no attacker.


	6. Siding over Danny's fate

**Hey! So I think it will be a mild Danny and Harry slash (if I have that right meaning of it). Sorry it took so long to update. Sorry if it sucks and for mistakes. Reviews are welcome. –dreamerwatergirl **

"What is going on here?" Nova asked no person unparticular as the Avenger's mansion laid in distress.

"It seems like we had a little visitor," Thor said landing near Spiderman.

"Who?" Iron Man clutched his chest. Captain America with bruises forming was helping Wasp stand while Black Panther rushed to Hawkeye's side.

"Aye my friend I am not sure you would want to know." Thor searched to sky as if accepting the person to return.

"Whoever it was he made quick work of the Hulk." Banner said sitting down opening a book. "He was able to draw me out within seconds."  
"What about you two? Thor? T'Challa?" Iron Man asked as Fury landed in the front lawn. Spiderman and his team stood by awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. It wasn't everyday someone came in and took down the world's mightiest heroes.  
"I never saw the creature. He never attacked me." The Black Panther replied. "I was in the gardens anyway perhaps he didn't get the chance."  
Captain America went over to Peter, Sam, Luke, and Ava.

"So you all are Fury's new project." The man smiled even though he seemed banged up and the upturn of his lips seemed forced.

Thor told them all it would be best to tell his tale inside the heilcarrier where both teams could speak. The God of Thunder seemed out of it so no one questioned him.

XXX

Once everyone was seated and silence was heard so Thor stood.  
"The person who attacked us I believe is Iron Fist." As he spoke film of Iron Fist training played behind him.

"But there is more. He stopped attacking me and pleaded for me to 'make it stop'. He is fighting something. He let my hammer get a few hits before I realized he stopped fighting me."

"Yeah. He's fighting us." Iron Man responded as Captain America of all people nodded.

"Thor's right. Danny was kidnapped three days ago. I saw him tied up myself. Taskmaster and Doc Oc did _something_ to him. He was fighting it then to." Peter spoke from his spot and his team added what they saw happen as well.

"I felt an Asagardian presence. Someone taking over him."  
"And what are we going to do?" Tony said as Thor looked at him in disbelief. The air hung in silence.  
"We are going to help him." Thor's voice was even and his words were strong. The god wanted to help the boy. He had been very impressed by Danny's concentration and abilities. The boy had been the one to read the tablet and not many can read Ancient Asgardian. The god knew that the head of Rand Incorporated that was a competition for Stark Inc. or so he was told.  
"We don't have to do anything. He attacked us. Why should we?" Tony Stark stood to meet the god face to face. It wasn't that the Rand kid was bad for business. But it hurts getting punched in the only thing keeping you alive not only physical but his pride took a hit as well. Being taken out by a teenager in one hit is not good for one's reputation. As the staring contest continued Steve thoughts consumed him. He rubbed his jaw as his mind replied the attacker, who didn't seem to be holding back or trying to stop anyone.

"Thor I have to agree with Tony on this. The person who attacked us showed no mercy. "  
"Captain, you of all people should see that it is just a boy." Black Panther spoke up. Soon the Avenger's had taken sides giving reasons until only Hawkeye was in the middle. (It went like this:  
Hulk: Could've hurt Banner but didn't. I side with blondie.

Wasp: I never saw him; you can't believe that he did this to us. Sorry, Thor. Tony may be right.)

Spiderman and his team sided on Danny's. The steel room still stiff with tension. Hawkeye kept silent, hearing the frightened voice of well he figure had to be Danny. _Warn the Panther. _

"I have to side with Thor. Someone frightened me told be to warn the Panther. They're making him come after you T'Challa." Clint finally spoke up. Thor nodded and everyone seemed surprise but the Black Panther himself.

"I was told something similar but also to make it stop. We have to help him." With that silence almost fell but Doctor Strange wasn't about to let that happen. He appeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"You, stranger are correct." He said his famous caped rapped around him. "I fear Iron Fist has been taken captive within his own mind."  
"Oh yeah, Strange and how do you know that?" Iron Man spoke curtly.

"I have seen it. I have seen Iron Fist tied up within his own mind. He is struggling against it. But he cannot break free. Not with all of them forcing him. We must do something or there will be no Danny Rand left." Said the magician. His eyes were foggy and his calm. He hated what he saw. Iron Fist doesn't deserve this.

"He attacked us, Doctor. We cannot ignore that." Captain America stated as if it were simple. In his day it seemed to be. There wasn't any of this magic. The enemy was clear and here it was. Wasn't it? Steve had to admit that there was something different then about the boy in the video and the one that attacked him.

"He is not control and if we do something all that is left is that one that attacked you, Captain. But Danny Rand is not responsible. I will show you watch I saw if you wish. I will show who it is we need to save." With those words, Doctor Strange raised his arms and a screen of smoke was created. Then the scene was painted on it, the scene that Doctor Strange tried to forget. Danny sat bloody on the snowy ground tied to a stake while a dragon's tail surrounded him. A blonde woman stood at his side with her green staff raised. Danny struggled against the chains that bound him to the wood pole but he could not break free. He never got the chance. The woman struck him before he could.


End file.
